Forgetting Why I Should Run: An Ulquiorra Cifer Love Story
by XXXshadowlover163XXX
Summary: Aiko Aizen is the niece of Sosuke Aizen. She was taken aganst her will when when her uncle betray the Soul Society. Living with the Espada didn't bother Aiko. The insults and fighting mever bugged her either. But those teal eyes that stared at her. That emotionless voice. Was it fear? Or love? UlquiorraxOC story. Please Review


_**Hey everybody. This is the last story I pulled from my Quizilla. I have edited this one a ton as well to bring it up to the standard it is now. I will also be editing all of my other stories before reposting them. It is pretty embarrassing to find mistakes in one's own work. If you see anything in here that I missed please let me know. And please Review.**_

**Name:** Aiko Aizen  
**Age:** looks about 17  
**Looks: **Long brown hair. Cerulean blue eyes. Hourglass body.  
**Zanpakto:** Nadare. She takes the form of an ice wolf most of the time and follows you around.

"Aiko! Get your ass in here now!" Sosuke Aizen yelled at his brunette niece as she entered the throne room of Hueco Mundo.

"What do you want old man?" The girl yelled back at her uncle.

Aiko Aizen used to be the third seat of Squad two. She used to enjoy visiting her uncle. And she used to enjoy her life. That all changed when her uncle went nuts and betray the Soul Society, taking her with him and branding her a traitor as well. Oh how she began to hate her life after that day.

"Somebody has a stick up his ass. Are you really pissy today, because I don't want to deal with you." Aiko said in a bored tone. "I have enough problems with your Espada always on their periods."

"Aiko! Missions! Now!" Sosuke Aizen barked at the girl standing below his throne.

"No way. That's not why you brought me here. You brought me along so Gin didn't take you to his room every five minutes to get laid. Besides, I'm not doing the work your stupid Espada can do." Aiko grumbled. "If you need me for something worth my time, then I'll be in my room with Nadare."

Aiko left the throne room and took the longest way back to her room. She sighed when she saw three Espada up ahead. Of course her least favorite Espada had to be standing in her path. She looked down at her form fitting mini dress, with the black accents that made her curves stand out. Of course HE had to be there as well when she was dressed this way.

"Well look who it is. Miss Prissy has decided to venture out of her room for a little while. Still dressing like a slut, I see." Grimmjow sneered.

"You realize she won't change, don't you Grimmy. Sluts like her never do." Sayzel said in a sarcastic tone.

Ulquiorra said nothing as I pushed past them. I could take the sarcasm. I could take the glares and the insults. Hell, I could kill every one of them if they tried to fight me. I had already massacred three high ranking Espada. But as soon as the challenge or insult came from HIM I broke down. I couldn't even stand his silent stare as you walked past the. _Why?_ I asked myself that all the time. _Why could I always run from him? Why did I always escape his looks?_

I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. Before I could react, I was pinned to the wall. His strength prevented me from wiggling free. I looked down until I heard him softly speak my name. His tone was one he only used for me. It made me look up to meet his gaze instantly.

"Aiko." He said softly. "Are you alright?"

"Why…. Why is it….. Every time you do this….. I forget why I should run….." I stammered.

"You know it is dangerous to be with me. That is your reason to run. Ignore the trash around you and focus on running from me." He said in a dark tone.

In an instant he was gone. The last thing I felt after I had closed my eyes to hold in the tears, were a pair of icy cold lips rushing against my own. Then…. Silence. I hurried to my room where my Zanpakto waited for me. The large Ice wolf had known my rocky year and a half here with the Espada who had stolen my heart. Thankfully she was resting by my bed as my door swung open and I rushed inside, closing it swiftly behind me.

The ice wolf raised her head as the door shut. Rising to her feet, it took two steps and she was beside me. I buried my face in Sennanomi's fur and clung to her. Moments passed in silence as my body began to relax. It was easy for her to pick me up and carry me to bed. Senna lay down, her body curled around me, and put her head sown to rest again.

"Senna." I whispered. "He did it again. He kissed me…. And told me to keep running. I don't think I can run anymore."

"He only wishes to protect you, child. You remember what he said a year ago. Your uncle would not be pleased if you loved that Espada." Senna said softly.

"I love him…. But he is blind to that." I said before falling asleep, nestled in Sennanomi's soft fur.

The next morning came and I awoke feeling emotionally drained. I got ready for the day and left my room. On my way to get breakfast I walked past Ulquiorra, not giving him a single glance. I felt his eyes on me, searching for something. He grabbed my arm and pulled me to the side. His hand lifted my chin and made me look at his beautiful eyes. Those eyes that had only held anger and sadness now held a new emotion. I felt my cheeks heat up as he stared at me, searching my eyes for a trace of my usual happy spark.

"Aiko?" He asked softly, in that special tone again.

"S-sorry." I said as I looked away. "I guess I'm still forgetting why I should run."

Our lips met the second the words escaped my mouth. His kiss was soft and his lips were warm. My arms snaked around his neck as he pulled my body against his. He pulled away for air before leaning in and stealing another long, slow kiss. My cheeks were red as we broke apart and he held my body tightly to his. I leaned against his well-defined chest as he held me.

"I love you." I said before I realized the words had slipped out.

"I love you as well, my dear Aiko. You no longer need to run." He said as I looked up at him. He had the smallest of smiles on his face and I hugged him tightly, hiding my face and the tears that had spilt over my cheeks as he had spoken those three words to me.

The day I died was painful and cold. All I could see was blood. My blood. His blood. He had jumped in the way of Ichigo Kurosaki's attack to save my life and the life of our unborn child. Our blood mixed together in a small pool on the sand of Hueco Mundo. Hiding in a nook a little ways away was our first child. You reached for the six year old little girl as Ulquiorra used his last bit of strength to wrap his arms around my body. We both began to fade as our souls disappeared. The last thing I saw before I died was the death of my child. Ichigo Kurosaki had murdered your innocent little girl. The soft feeling of my lover's lips on mine eased the pain as we faded. And then we were gone.

_**I hope you like it! This took me a while to rewrite and edit to near perfection. Please review and let me know what you think.**_

_**~Shadow.**_


End file.
